Christmas Luck
by Randomguest815
Summary: Turtle luck is running true to form, and with a pregnancy for April, a pilgrimage for Leo, and Christmas for, well, everyone, it's the worst time of year for things to go wrong. But they do. A Christmas challenge I set myself and anyone who wants to try. Rated T for language. Discontinued. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I have set myself a challenge. For three fandoms, namely Gravity Falls, TMNT, and Big Time Rush, I am going to write a shortish story. Once every three days, I will update. By this, I mean one fandom will be on the 1st of December, the 4th, 7th, etc. Another will be the 2nd, 5th, 8th, etc, and the last will be the 3rd, 6th, 9th, etc. Then, on Christmas day, I will post the last chapter of each story. Call it an advent calendar kind of present to anyone who reads my stuff.**

**If you wanna try, go ahead, and let me know so I can read it!**

**Randomguest xxx**

* * *

"So, Case, how's the pregnancy going?" Raphael asked, hanging up the little red motorbike ornament that he had made the first time he had ever seen one.

"Not good. April's driving me nuts!" Casey said, stringing the lights around the Christmas tree. "Every five minutes she wants a drink, or a hot water bottle, or some sandwich with, like, mayo and treacle, or-"

"I think he meant how's it going for _April, _doofus." Mikey interrupted, throwing a bauble at his excitable, yet tired, human friend.

"Yeah, she's really far through." Don said, plugging in the last of the sockets, ready to flick the switch and fill the lair with flashing Christmas lights. "What is it, a couple of weeks till she's due?"

Casey nodded, moving now to take some tinsel and wrap it around anything he could find. "Yeah, and it's really stressing me out, man. I mean, when she first got pregnant, I was all excited about being a dad. But now I'm really scared. I mean, what if I go wrong? What if my kid ends up as a bully at school, or _gets _bullied at school? And then what happens? What if they become a criminal? I mean, having a vigilante as a dad can't be a good start. What if they go around stealing stuff? Or, threatening people." He sank down into the nearest chair. "Shit, man, what if they _kill _someone?"

Raph threw his arm over his best friend's shoulder. "Case, you're worrying about this _way _to much. Everything's gonna be fine."

"But, Raph." Casey said, looking up at his friend imploringly. "I'm a _vigilante. _V-I-G-...ilante." Mikey laughed and Don shook his head, knowing deep inside that Mikey wouldn't be able to spell it either. "I'm not exactly putting my kid in the best of positions."

Mikey sat on the arm of Casey's chair. "Yeah, but _our _dad is a mutant-rat-ninjitsu-master, and look at where we are!"

Don couldn't resist. "And even though Mikey and Raph are how they are, Leo and I turned out just fine!"

Raph jumped up, drawing a sai angrily. "Ah, ah, ah, Raph," Don teased, "I'm holding electric wires. Come anywhere near me, and I'll electrocute you."

Mikey smiled. "And he says _he's _the normal one."

"Talking of the normal one," Casey said, surveying the lair and inspecting the decorations. "Where _is_ Leo? No one told me anything about him leaving until he and Splinter said goodbye, and with the pregnancy and all, I forgot to ask."

"Well, you know we just turned eighteen?" Don asked, and Casey nodded.

"Yeah, course. How could I not know when my best buds officially became adults?"

"Well, for us three," Don continued, "we are, as you say, _officially adults. _But, of course, Leo is a lot more traditional than us, so would not consider himself an adult until he had completed a pilgrimage."

"A pilgrimage?"

"Yeah. It is a Hamato tradition, and happens every year in December. The members of the clan who have turned eighteen that year go up a mountain in Japan, and spend a week up there with the other members of the clan who have also turned eighteen. Well, Leo's only going for a day, because of the fact we're in America and he needs to get home. And, as the Hamato clan is a ninja clan, any sensei that the person has had goes with them as well."

"Wait, other members?" The human asked. "Isn't that a bit risky for a mutant rat and a mutant turtle?"

"Well, yeah." Don replied. "That's why we weren't originally going to go. I mean, Splinter didn't even mention it to us at first. But then Leo found out about it and said he'd like it. He also pointed out that having an extended family in Japan would be a useful fall back for us if we're ever found out over here."

"He makes a good point."

Mikey smiled down at his friend. "Yeah, but come on, a pilgrimage? It sounds boring, plus its way too much effort."

Raph chuckled. "As delicately as he put that, Don and I agreed with Mikey. All that spiritual shit has always been Leo's cup of tea, and seeing as we haven't been raised fully aware of the clan, I'm not overly keen on the whole thing."

"So when are they back?"

Don smiled. "On the fourteenth. Which gives them just enough time to decorate their rooms."

"Oh, shit." Casey shouted, looking at his watch and standing up. "I was meant to be back to decorate mine and April's room ten minutes ago." He looked up at the turtles. "She was upset about not being able to come down here, so decided to decorate the rest of the house and we'd do the bedroom together." He picked up his coat and ran out the sewer, swearing all the way.

Mikey chuckled, sitting in Casey's chair and leaning back as Don flicked on the lights, illuminating the lair. "Ah, you gotta love Christmas."

* * *

**And there you go. I know it's sort, but all the chapters probably will be. Don't let that put you off, though!**

**Next chapter will be about Leo and Splinter, and then the chapters will alternate.**

**If you like this idea, have a go at the challenge! Choose three fandoms and do this from now until Christmas! Go on, I challenge you!**

**Review!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm still on target. Wow, five updates in five days. That's a record for me.**

**Sorry if this is rushed, but it's ten past eleven at night in the UK and I need to finish this before midnight, so yeah. This also means that this chapter will probably be short. Sorry!**

**This is the last one of these you are getting for this story: FAN means that I don't own it. I'm writing fanfiction. Figure it out.**

* * *

Leo looked down at the blank sheet of paper in his hands, smiling. _It's stupid, really, _he thought to himself, _writing a letter when I'll be back in a few days._

The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed to write a letter to his brothers. He had only been gone, what, five days? And he would be home in nine. This was nothing like the time he had spent with the ancient one, when he had been gone for months without contact, yet he missed his brothers _more _this time.

Maybe it was _because _of what happened last time. _Yes, _Leo thought, nodding, _I'm worried in case something bad happens. _After all, this time, Leo wasn't the only one not at home.

Leo turned his head to look up the path at his sensei. After stopping to write... whatever it was Leo planned on writing, he had told his father to carry on going. Leo was young and fit, he could catch up. It wasn't exactly hard to find his way.

That was another reason that writing the letter had no purpose: there was a single path up the mountain, and it obviously wasn't in frequent use. It was because of this that Leo reckoned there was no post box, and that if there was, the chances of it being in use were very slim.

Also, if you looked at the location, the idea of an active postal service was pretty ludicrous. Rural Japan, not a single big city in sight. That was the reason that the turtle and the rat were able to walk, uninterrupted and safe, to their destination.

Ah, the destination. How exciting it was to think of meeting family members that he had never seen before, especially when Leo had spent most of his life with only his father and three brothers for company. He loved them, of course, but that didn't mean that another friendly face wouldn't be appreciated.

Leo looked back down at the paper, chuckling at the fact that when he didn't need to focus, his thoughts could stray so far.

A sudden wind blew, causing the sweet powder of a plant's pollen to fly into the teenager's face.

_Powder. _That's it; he would write the letter, then burn it, allowing the light, airy powder carry his message to New York for him.

Of course, Leo knew that his brothers wouldn't _actually _receive the message; to believe that would simply be succumbing to idiocy. But Leo had always firmly believed that somehow you could subconsciously tell when someone was thinking or writing about you. Writing a letter and then burning it to allow the remnants to spread was merely a physical representation of this idea.

Leo set the pen to the paper and started to write.

_Dear Raph, Don and Mike,_

_I love you. You guys know that, right? I love you more than I could ever care about my own life, and I wish you were here with me. I'm so excited about meeting these other family members, and the only way this could be any better would be if you guys were here too. But, it was your choice, and of course, there is nothing we can do now. This is only short, after all, you aren't going to read this letter, not after I burn it. But always remember, I love you._

It was at this point that Leo slipped, his pencil creating a curved line on the clear portion of the sheet. At first, Leo was unsure as to what to do about this line, before placing his pencil on the paper once again, using the blemish as a basis for a drawing of his brothers, laughing and happy.

Once the drawing was perfected, Leo reread the letter once, before taking out a match and lighting the corner of the page. He let go of the thin sheet, letting it float as the flame slowly devoured it.

Leo watched until the paper was out of sight, smiling with contentment. It was at this moment that the odd combination of a low rumbling and the soft _pitter-patter _of sprinting reached his ears. He turned to see a boulder hurtling towards him from above, on the mountain, and his sensei hurtling towards him from the side.

He was swept of his feet as his slight master tackled him out of the path of the boulder, and a relieved sigh escaped the teenager's lips. Then he saw his sensei's legs. They must have been caught under the boulder.

For in their place were two, bloody masses.

* * *

**There you have it. I tried a different writing style to any of my other fics, including the first chapter of this very story, in this chapter. What do you think? Was it alright?**

**Okay, I am literally **_**begging **_**you for reviews now. My other fics in the Christmas challenge got reviews, but this one didn't. **_**Please. **_**Reviews make my day.**

**Merry 5th of December!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: yay another chapter! Sorry for it being a day late... hee hee...?**

**Okay, so I'm kind of worried. The other two stories in my challenge have both got eight reviews. This one only has two. Am I doing a particularly bad job of this? I won't give up on this story, but if it doesn't get a good reception, I may avoid writing for the ninja turtles fandom because I already have really low self-esteem and this really isn't helping...**

**Okay, now you can read the story!**

* * *

Raph stretched his aching muscles, enjoying the after-effects of a tough work out. After Splinter and Leo had left, the three remaining Hamatos had decided that they would take advent off from training, at least until their family was complete again. But Raph was already missing the feeling of a fully worked body, so had decided to do his own training session that morning.

He walked slowly to the kitchen, savouring the feeling of lactic acid slowly but surely building up in his muscles. Sure, he had cooled down after training, not wanting to be _completely _stiff the next day, but after having been bought up all his life training as hard as physically possible, the hotheaded turtle had started to miss the achy feeling that can't when he had pushed himself.

_Wow, _he thought, _I must be going insane._

Inside the compact kitchen area, the red turtle found his brother wearing purple. Donatello was, of course, drinking coffee. The purple ninja really wasn't a happy person in the mornings.

Michelangelo, however, wasn't a morning person in the sense that, when given the chance, he would sleep till the afternoon.

And that appeared to be what the youngest sibling planned on doing that day.

Raph turned back to Donatello, deciding he couldn't resist. He walked to the fridge and picked out his weapon of choice.

"Hey Don, do you want any milk with that?"

Donatello exploded.

Raph couldn't surpress his laughter as his usually docile brother dissolved into a snivelling, cursing mess. The only remotely Donatello-sounding sentence in the entire speech that spewed forth was: "You know I _despise _milky coffee."

It was common knowledge. Donatello was very protective of his hot beverage, always had been. So, when the turtles were fourteen, and Mikey took a sip of Don's coffee, not liking it and choosing to add milk, all three brothers had avoided their sibling, deciding it might be safer.

No one ever put milk in Don's coffee again.

Doesn't mean they didn't tease him about it. Constant jibes, such as the one Raphael had made that morning, were made at the purple brother's expense.

Later on in the day, Don would realise what had happened and regret it, saying that before he had his morning cup, his mind acted like it was in a drunken stupor. The smart turtle would then say that it wouldn't happen again, he would stop himself getting angry.

Of course, that was completely forgotten next time someone touched his drink.

Coming out of his thoughts, Raph smiled when he realised that Don was still shouting, almost a full five minutes after the first jibe. This must be nearing the record.

"Ugh, Don, shut up. There's no milk in your coffee." Both turtles looked up in surprise to see Mikey standing in the doorway. "My head _kills._"

"M-Mikey? What..." Raph smiled as his brainy brother struggled to find words.

"Drink your coffee, brainiac. I'll talk to him." Don snarled at his brother, but obeyed, taking a sip of his, now lukewarm, hot beverage. "He's right, Mikey," Raph continued. "You're _never _up this early unless we have training."

"This _bozo _came and woke me up, didn't he?" The youngest turtle said, pointing at the human stood behind him and sinking into a chair.

"Casey, why didn't you just come in here?" Raph asked, smiling. "You could sure as shell hear Don shouting."

Both Raph and Casey ignored Don's snort of annoyance.

"You guys were shouting, and I need to talk to you about something serious. I didn't want you two to be shouting about coffee when I walked in, so I grabbed Mikey. I knew him being awake would get your attention."

"Huh," Mikey mumbled. "I always used to like getting people's attention. If it means getting up this early, I'm done attention seeking."

"No, you're not." Don grumbled, staring intently at his dark drink. "You never will be."

Raph chuckled. "Seriously, with Leo gone I am the only morning person here. How long do I have to stay happy?" He turned to his friend. "Do you a swap, mate: I'll take grumpy-pregnant-April and her screaming baby when it arrives, if you take these two until Leo and master Splinter get back."

Raph was expecting at least an appreciative smile for his attempt at humour, but the look he got from Casey was completely blank. "Case, what's wrong?"

"April wanted a home pregnancy." The human said with a far away look in his eyes. "Shit, she wanted it down here with Donnie as midwife."

Mikey scoffed, but became serious when Raph elbowed him.

"Why can't she still have it down here?" Don asked. "I mean, I'm happy to deliver it."

Casey looked at each turtle in the eye. "There was something wrong. April's in the hospital."

* * *

**AN: did that make up for the lateness? I don't think so, but you can judge that.**

**Please review, guys. PLEASE!**

**Randomguest xxx**


	4. AN

**AN: I`m I'll. Like retching continuously. Because of this, I can't write.**

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to write tomorrow either, but I promise I'll update at the weekend. I promise: all the chapters I have to do.**

**I'm sorry, really, but surely my illness is punishment enough?**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Randomguest xxx**


End file.
